Kuroko no basket- Second Year without the light
by writerpro234
Summary: Without his light and his greatest weapon, Kuroko now must find a way to defeat his old teammates yet again. And he knows a certain someone who can help him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The road ahead…

Kagami and Kuroko stood in the airport looking at each other with tears in their eyes. After the match with Jabberwock, Kagami had to part to America for his NBA training. Kagami thanks Kuroko for everything he's done for him, crying as he does. Kuroko tears up as well, raising his hand in a fist bump while encouraging Kagami on. The two hold up their fists in the air with smiles and tears.

But then was the problem…

With both the aces-Kagami and Kiyoshi-gone, the road ahead would become extremely tough. The other teams will practice harder and will stay cautious of Seirin's tactics. Furthermore, Kuroko had used all of his tricks and has completely lost his misdirection after the Jabberwock match.

Next day…

"Captain! The coach is skipping again" shouted Furihata as he dashed through the door of the locker room. Shivers ran down Hyuga's spine.

"First years be careful. If the coach is skipping, it means that the match will be really tough" announced Hyuga. Just then Aida Riko came skipping into the room.

"Everyone, we have a practice match against Too academy!" the coach cheerfully announced.

"Too! Aomine without Kagami and Kiyoshi!" all the second and third years shouted.

"also, they know all of Kuroko's tricks and all of seirin's tactics" Koganei said trembling.

However, they couldn't argue, so they just went on with it.

In the afternoon, they had arrived in Too academy. The size of the campus was similar to seirin but the culture was a different matter. There were no classrooms; some children were loitering, and basketball practice was happening during school hours. Everything resembled a college.

"Tetsu-Kun!" shouted Momoi as she smothered Kuroko.

A few minutes later…

The match began with Mitobe winning the tip off. The ball was in Izuki's hands. Quickly dribbling, he passed to a double teamed Hyuga, knowing well that the ball will never reached him. A certain light bluenette came and tapped the ball but… the ball was slapped by Sakurai towards Aomine who promptly scored with a layup.

"He saw through Kuroko!" exclaimed a shocked Koganei to an equally shocked Riko.

Izuki passed the ball to an open place where he could se Kuroko but kuroko was stopped by Akira Hayate, the point guard of Too who passed to an open Wakamatsu ending with a Dunk.

In the next plays, Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot were shut down by Aomine Daiki. His emperor eye couldn't predict Aomine who shot formless after formless. That day, Seirin lost 121-55. A reminiscence of their first match with Too. However, the most disturbing problem was that Kuroko has lost his misdirection and was completely shut down.

"That was disappointing Tetsu. I have become faster and more unpredictable. Midorima's shot techniques have increased along with his range. Kise has zone and perfect copy. Akashi has both his abilities. Murasakibara has become way stronger. With all of us becoming stronger and without Kagami, you need to have more tricks. But you have already lost your greatest weapon" Aomine told Tetsu.

Kuroko had no sleep that night. All he could think of was about his light. He was a shadow without a light again. His greatest weapon- gone. He thought of quitting his team. Just then his gaze fell on a certain college opposite his home.

The College of Literature and Computer Engineering, where a certain greynette studied. Kuroko knew what had to be done. He needed the help of Chihiro Mayuzumi, the new model of the phantom sixth man


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first time writing fanfic. Please comment and review and share your ideas so that I can improve my writing and content. Also, I would like some ideas for the plot. I apologise for mayuzumi's curses but I though it would be reallistic

I don't own Kuroko no basket. Some names are taken from the one shot.

 **Chapter 2**

 **New model**

"You want me to do what?!" Chihiro Mayuzumi asked, perplexed.

"Please teach me how to use misdirection" Kuroko politely requested.

After school, Kuroko approached Chihiro Mayuzumi who was reading a light novel on the bridge. Mayuzumi being Mayuzumi purposefully ignored Kuroko until Kuroko put forward his request.

"You created that tactic, didn't you." Mayuzumi said picking his ear.

"I have lost the ability to do it. The only one who knows it, is you, Mayuzumi-San" Kuroko replied.

"No" said Chihiro flatly.

"Excuse Me?"

"No Baka NO! This doesn't make sense. You drop me from my grace; made me run out of the misdirection; hurt my pride and made my final year an utter loss. And now you come to me begging for help. Also, why should I help you. What will you give me in return" the greynette scolded.

For the first time, Kuroko felt the impact of his actions. After winning continuously, he had forgotten how a loser felt. He had forgotten his Teiko days where he had got the lowest marks in basketball.

"I'm Sorry Mayuzumi san" Kuroko apologized.

"what?" Mayuzumi couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry Mayuzumi san.I really am. That day I was completely focused on proving that my style of basketball is better than the generation of miracles'. In the process, I have forgotten about the impact of winning. I have forgotten the feeling of being helpless and being used only as a passer" Kuroko was in tears.

"what is this idiot speaking?" Chihiro thought.

"What do you mean Kuroko?" he asked.

Then Kuroko spilled his flashback. About his failure into getting into the first string; his meeting with Aomine; How Akashi inspired his abilities; how he had witnessed the Miracles blooming; his question about victory: Everything. At the end, the usually deadpan Kuroko started crying.

"Da'aho! one moment I want to ignore him, the next moment I sympathize him" Mayuzumi thought.

"Your story sounds similar to a light novel I read. Whatever, you idiot, guess I'll help you after ready tomorrow morning at the streetball court. I will teach you the technique you have discovered. Now leave me alone, I need to finish this light novel today" Mayuzumi retorted.

On hearing this Kuroko turned back and started for his home with a smile on his face.

"Once in a lifetime encounter "he though as he ran towards his home happily.

Mayuzumi discreetly walked towards his dorm with no one noticing him as usual. He opened the door and walked in. His large bookcase containing all his light novels and literature material and his overclocked computer faced him. He opened his bookcase and took out a carboard box which he hadn't touched since the first year of college. The last expression on his face was seriousness as he stared at the rakuzan jersey and a book-"Art of Misdirecting the gaze"


	3. I am kuroko

This is my first time writing fanfic. Please comment and review and share your ideas so that I can improve my writing and content. Also, I would like some ideas for the plot. I apologise for mayuzumi's curses but I though it would be reallistic

I don't own Kuroko no basket. Some names are taken from the one shot.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"I AM KUROKO"**

* * *

"And tip off!" screamed the referee

Two really large people jumped into the air reaching for the ball. Seirin's second practice match before the interhigh was against Shutoku. Along with Midorima and Takao, the team had three new additions this year-the captain, Yuuya Miyaji and vice captain Kensuke Kimura . However, the surprise to Seirin came in the form of Shutoku's center who was none another than Kenji Mitobe, the younger brother of Rynnosuke Mitobe.

"I am not going easy on you, Onii Chan" Kenji announced before the tip off. Mitobe nodded and then they jumped. Just as Rynnosuke was about to tap the ball, Kenji smacked it towards a certain shooting guard. Midorima instantly went into form and shot. The ball sliced through the air and promptly swished into the hoop. Midorima confidently adjusted his glasses but he didn't notice a short player cyclone passing the ball to a ready captain. Hyuga caught the cyclone pass and shot a jump shot. The ball took a high arc and landed into the hoop.

"Nice shot Hyuga!" Koganei congratulated.

"Nice with a nice"said Izuki.

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuga reprimanded.

A green haired shooting guard looked at Kuroko. "Kuroko!" he cursed.

"Sorry Midorima kun, I can never let you take the first quarter" Kuroko coolly replied.

Midorima reminiscenced about the exact same exchange which happened an year ago. But this time, there was no Kahani Taiga. No weakness for Midorima. Cancer was in the first place and the lucky item was a frog toy. Midorima smiled. He nodded at his own shadow in preparation for a secret move.

"Oh yeah! this is gonna be fun, Shin Chan" Takao grinned.

* * *

"Dammit! How do they do it?" Hyuga shouted just as the ball splashed into the hoop. He desperately looked at the scoreboard. The score was 30-16 in favour of Shutoku High and almost all of the points were scored by Midorima Shintaro. Takao and Midorima completely shut Seirin down. First Kuroko was controlled using Takao's Hawk Eye and he was constantly conversing with Midorima to predict Kuroko's next move. The control tower of Seirin was marked by Kensuke Kimura whose giant size and pressure defence completely overwhelmed the Eagle Eye. Izuki could neither dribble nor pass nor shoot. Hyuga was guarded by Miyaji. He was not a strong defender but he had always seemed to tap the ball from Hyuga. Also Hyuga lost track of how many times he got ankle broken and how many times Yuuya got past him. Mitobe was marked by his brother who was using Mitobes's own technique on him. Koganei was conviniently covered by Midorima and was the only one making progress using his reflexes for blocking.

Then came Midorima and Takao's cooperation play. They seemed to take a page out of Kuroko-Kagami and Nash Gold. The play went like this-Takao, who executes Nash Gold's Vanishing pass, passes to Midorima and no one suspects anything. The ball lands into a ready Midorima's shot pocket and he shoots.. It was like a combination of the sky direct 3p, Nash Gold's disguised preparatory movements and Kagami's Misdirection as Midorima draws attention to himself while Takao passes.

"Crap! They got us. With Kuroko kun's Misdirection missing and with Midorima kun's magic shot, there is no way we'll win" coach thought.

"We need a miracle, now" Hyuga thought as he watched Izuki passing to Koganei which will be intercepted by Takao. Takao was an inch close to the ball, but the ball never reached him. A bluenette appeared out of nowhere and tapped the ball towards a very confused captain. Luckily, Hyuga recovered quickly and went into shooting motion. Miyaji jumped to block him. Hyuga took a deep breath.

"I did it once. I"ll do it again" he thought as he jumped, bumped into Miyaji, and shot; performing a successful Earth shot.

"Yes! Way to go captain!" The bench shouted. However, all the captain could feel was the feeling he had got when he used to receive kuroko's tap passes.

"He's back, isn't he? Seirin's shadow, The phantom sixth man" Hyuga smiled. As he looked at a certain bluenette.

* * *

Kuroko looked at his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just fone


End file.
